


Shots Fired

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Firefighter Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: "Shut up." He clicked his radio on. “This is Mahealani I need an ambulance at my 20. Officer down, I repeat, officer down. I need an ambulance.”The coldness in Stiles' arm was replaced by pain when Danny put all of his weight on it."Wow, Jackson rubbed off on you in a negative way." He joked through gritted teeth."Yeah well at least I had the decency to call a bus." Stiles could hear the sirens at a far distance of what he hoped was an ambulance getting closer."Yay, maybe Scott will be on call." He said with clear sarcasm. Scott was one of the best paramedics in the town but he was sooooo going to yell at Stiles when he finds out he got shot."If you think Scott's going to be mad, wait until your husband finds out."Fuck.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1934
Collections: Sterek love





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd so please forgive any mistake you notice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles was still fuming as they answered the call and Danny sighed for the 12th time tonight.

"At the risk of quoting a certain Disney Princess: Let. It. Go."

"It's just... why wouldn't he tell me that he was having lunch with his ex? I wouldn’t have minded at all."

At Danny’s skeptical look he added, "Okay I would've minded but I wouldn't have said anything or stopped him! He can speak to whoever he freaking wants but why not tell me? Why intentionally go behind my back to speak to Braeden?”

“Man you hate that Marshall don't you?"

“I don't _hate_ her... I just hate her perfect hair and badassery and… how can she just rock that damn scar?"

"She carries it well.” Danny inclined his head in agreement. 

"Point is, why not tell me?"

"Gonna have to put this on hold Stiles."

Danny grabbed the car radio. "Dispatch this is Mahealani and Hale we’ve arrived at the scene and proceeding with caution."

“10-4." Came the gravely reply.

"Domestic disturbance, right?” Stiles asked as they made their way to the front door.

"Yeah."

"Any chance the husband is armed?"

"Well--" They heard a window smash and both of them crouched low and took out their guns.

"What the--"

"BACK THE FUCK OFF OR SHE DIES."

Danny radioed in for backup as they both heard a woman scream inside the home. Danny and Stiles stared at each other and silently agreed to try to save the wife.

"This is the Sheriffs Department! Exit the house with your hands in the air!" Yelled Stiles while Danny carefully walked to the side of the house.

"FUCK YOU!" Then gunshots started raining around Stiles and he had a spilt second to jump behind the car.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_

He took two quick breaths and turned around and returned fire close to the ground so Danny was clear to head to the back of the house while the perp’s attention was on Stiles. He couldn’t risk hitting the wife.

"I KNOW THIS BITCH CHEATED ON ME!" More screams from inside the house.

Stiles left the cover of the car and approached a side window to peer inside.

He couldn't see shit, all the lights were off.

He heard a slight creak to the side and brought up his gun.

He felt the hit before he even registered the sound.

It was as if all the air had been knocked out of him and his lungs were too shocked to breathe in.

_Hit the vest._

The second hit brought him down and his arm felt cold.

_Not the vest. Not the vest!_

His ears were ringing and his vision was waving from color to black and white.

He heard two shots as if they were muffled and far away but didn't feel another hit.

Suddenly Danny's face was in front of him.

"I--I owe you 50 bucks." he gasped. Danny always said he’d get shot first.

"Shut up." He click on his radio. “This is Mahealani I need an ambulance at my 20. Officer down, I repeat, officer Hale is down. I need an ambulance.”

The coldness in his arm was replaced by pain when Danny put all of his weight on it.

"Motherfuuuuuuuck!" He screamed the world turned sharp technicolor one more.

“Classy." He deadpanned.

"The wife?" Stiles gasped, reaching for anything to distract him from the warm red puddle at his side.

"Unconscious but breathing." Danny replied almost on automatic. Stiles was always envious of his ability to be calm and cool in any situation.

"Suspect?"

"Dead."

"Awww you care."

"Shut up." Danny applied more pressure to his arm.

"Wow, Jackson rubbed off on you in a negative way." He joked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah well at least I had the decency to call a bus." Stiles could hear the sirens at a far distance of what he hoped was an ambulance getting closer. Nothing makes a paramedic drive faster than an officer down.

"Yay, maybe Scott will be on call." He said with clear sarcasm. Scott was one of the best paramedics in the town but he was sooooo going to yell at Stiles when he finds out he got shot.

"If you think Scott's going to be mad, wait until your husband finds out." 

_Fuck._

~*~

Derek was sore everywhere after being out for five hours securing a block warehouses that went up in flames. It was a madhouse, it took four trucks to contain it. He’d gotten separated from his crew at some point while he assisted the rescue of some of the workers.

His neck was stiff and he'd kill for a hot shower. Erica was driving them back to the fire station and called in their return.

"Reyes did they find Hale?” Captain Argent's voice surprised him. 

Erica and he shared a look and shrugged as she passed him the radio.

“Hale here." He said into the receiver.

"When your team pulls in I want to see you in my office immediately."

"Yes, Sir." He responded and put the receiver back.

"Jeez, what'd you break?" 

Derek scrubbed his face and let his head fall back to the headrest.

"No clue but today just seems like the kind of day where I'm just destined to get yelled at."

"Ouch. Stiles?"

"Yeah. Got pissed at me for having lunch with Braeden and not telling him about it."

"Braeden's back in town?" 

"Serial arsonist taking a tour of the western states and leaving behind a couple of deadly fires. She wanted me to take a look at the crime scene photos and see if I noticed anything."

"And you didn't tell Stiles because...?"

He sighed.

"Because I forgot.”

She snorted. "You forgot that you went out with your ex?"

"It was two days ago and you know we had that fire downtown that took us nearly half the day to put out."

Derek had been exhausted and went to bed and forgot until Stiles came home this morning and told Derek that two separate people had asked him if everything was okay between them because they saw Derek and Braeden together on what looked like a date.

Derek had still been tired because of the fire that he’d had to work on until the previous night and proceeded to pick up his jacket and head to the fire house where he caught up on his sleep.

Erica shook her head. "Well I’d be pissed at you too."

“I'll explain the lunch when I see him tomorrow morning when he gets back from his shift."

"Bring flowers. Stiles loves it when you go stereotypical sorry boyfriend." She teased and Derek will deny shoving her a little too forcefully as he heads to the back of the truck but going by her cackling she didn't mind.

He put away his gear and went straight into Argent's office.

Derek knocked on the door and stepped in. "You wanted to see me, Sir.”

"Shut the door, Derek.”

Chris' eyes were sharp and his hands were linked with each other over the desk.

What's going on? Was the fire house going to be investigated? Did he fuck up a report?

Derek closed the door and sat down in front of the captain.

"Let me start off by saying Stiles is alive."

Derek’s stomach dropped and his heart began to beat so hard that it was difficult to understand what Chris was saying.

He stood and felt incredibly lightheaded. "Wha-- what happened? Where is he?" 

"You husband was shot while on duty about four and a half hours ago and sent to Beacon Hills Memorial, they wouldn't tell me anything more." 

“Four hours ago?!”

“We tried to find you but they told me it was chaos down there and that they couldn’t locate you.”

“I- I have to go."

"I understand, please tell one of the crew to take you. You shouldn't be driving right now."

He hurried out a yes and dashed down the stairs to the locker room.

"Boyd!" He yelled as he threw on a pair of jeans and his leather jacket.

Boyd emerged from the back and headed to Derek with a worried look.

"Everythi--"

"Stiles got shot, I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Keys."

Derek passed them and they both jogged to Derek’s Camaro. It wasn't until he was sitting down that he noticed how much he was shaking.

He turned on his phone and it flooded with 10 missed calls, mostly from the Sheriff, 13 texts from Scott, 2 from Stiles and 6 voicemails.

**From: Stiles [4:32PM]  
I guess we'll talk when you decide to be less of a caveman and learn to use your words.**

**From: Stiles [5:02PM]  
I don't care that you guys went to lunch I just don't see why you didn't give me a heads up.**

The rest where Scott asking where he was and that he needed to call him immediately.

He dialed Stiles’ number but it went directly to voicemail and that just sent his already frayed nerves into overdrive.

"I'm so fucking stupid."

At Boyd’s questioning look he said, "He just asked me a simple fucking question and I was tired and just left mid conversation because I wanted some sleep."

"You said the captain told you he was fine, right?"

“He said he’s _alive_. What if that just means he's just breathing?" His voice cracked at the final word and he covered his mouth and waited for the hospital to come into view.

~*~

Stiles feels like he’s setting the world record of not squealing like a child every time someone jabs him with a needle.

“Well if you wouldn’t have gotten shot you wouldn’t need any of this.” Said Melissa and she wrapped his arm up.

“I didn’t _try_ to get shot. I’m the victim here!” She gave a final tug that made Stiles wince and taped it. She gave him an aftercare pamphlet as she helped him get his arm in a sling. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t break a rib and that the bullet missed the artery. It’s going to be sore for a few weeks but the stitches should come out in two weeks. Do not skip any of the recovery exercises so the muscle heals appropriately. Understood?” Jeez, she’s worse than Dad. His father had been shouting orders and demanding five minute updates over the radio during the whole ambulance ride and Stiles was sure Danny was seconds away from chucking it out the window until they got to the hospital. 

“Yes, ma’am.” She nodded and made some notes in the chart.

Stiles looked around and again, no Derek. He’s been here for hours and he knows the hospital notified the station. He sighed, he’s probably on a call or something. Ugh, his personal phone and stuff where all taken when he was wheeled in while giving his statement and he thinks Danny said he’d take it or something. He’d been a little distracted with the blood loss and the needles.

“Where’s Derek? He should be here to take you home.”

“Probably with Braeden.” Stiles muttered under his breath.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.” 

“Never mind. It’s fine, I’ll call Dad. Can I use the nurses station phone?”

Melissa looked like she wanted to say something but in the end just told him to sit tight in the hall while she grabbed her cel from her locker.

Stiles knows he’s being salty about this whole Braeden thing but Derek never keeps anything from him. Why this? 

Stiles knows that having opposite schedule for the past two weeks has hardly given them time for each other but that was just temporary until Allison was back from Maternity leave and Stiles could return to day shift. The day Derek was supposedly out with her Stiles tried to give him a blow job before he had to head into work but Derek had been exhausted and Stiles just gave him a peck and beat off in the shower which was getting real old real fast.

Derek hadn’t even mentioned seeing her. 

Stiles picked at the hem of his white undershirt which he probably needed to throw away once he got home.

He really really did not want to be this neurotic. He trusted Derek, he’s never had a reason not to. But a small evil seed in his mind was growing and asking questions he logically knew had totally reasonable answers but since he didn’t know them his brain supplied the worst possible scenario. 

_How long has Braeden been in town? How many times have they seen each other? Did Derek tell her about Stiles being on the night shift and that gave them the wiggle room they needed? Is she the reason Derek hasn’t touched him in over a week? Maybe the reason Derek isn’t here is because instead of being at the station he was with her and doesn’t even know Stiles got shot._

He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it a little to stop the fictional pity party he was making himself. 

Honestly, the thing that was getting to him the most was that he could’ve died tonight. He could’ve died and the last thing he did with Derek was pick a fight.

Stiles sat a little straighter as he saw his husband all but barrel to the nurses station. 

“I’m looking for my husband, I was told he was shot. Stiles Hale, he’s a deputy for the Sheriff’s department.” 

He looked like he ran here directly from a fire, his neck and part of his face were filthy with soot and grime. He looked frantic, like he was going to rip the nurses head off and the poor girl looked like she wanted to call security.

Stiles let out a loud whistle. “Over here, Big Guy!”

Derek turned toward him and Stiles’ heart ached a bit to see that his eyes were red rimmed and the tip of his nose was a dusty pink as if he’d been crying. Now he felt like an asshole for his pity party thoughts. Derek practically ran over to him and Stiles shot out his good hand to stop him before Derek actually dragged him into his arms which is exactly where he’d love to be but bruised ribs and a busted arm trumped it. 

“You’re ok?” Derek looked like he wanted to touch him but in the end he stuffed his hands in his jackets pockets.

“Depends on how you define okay but I’ll be fine.”

An awkward silence stretched between them and Melissa was the one to break it.

“There you are, Derek. You can take Stiles home now. We already have all the discharge paperwork done and gave him his meds but please make sure he doesn’t miss a dose or strains himself while he’s healing.” She gave Stiles a small peck on the cheek and said good bye.

The ride home was silent as was their shower where Derek cleaned up and helped Stiles out by soaping him up so he didn’t get his bandages wet. His lips parted when he saw the massive bruise on Stiles’ chest from the first hit and his eyes began to water but he just picked up the loofa and gently kept cleaning him. Stiles wanted to say something - anything - but he knew he couldn’t promise this wouldn’t happen again just like Derek couldn’t guarantee anything wouldn’t happen to him as well yet he wanted to reassure Derek somehow.

He went to pick up some sweatpants after they left the bathroom but Derek stopped him.

He gently pulled him into bed where Derek leaned back against the headboard and pulled Stiles to sit between his legs with his back resting on Derek’s chest. Stiles let his head fall back on Derek’s shoulder and turned his face into his husbands neck and inhaled. He felt a knot of tension leave him as he breathed him in. 

He loved that Derek was a bit of a snob when it came to any product he used. Stiles was born and raised with bargain brand soap and shampoo but Derek used artisanal stuff that made him smell like honeysuckle. 

“I’m sorry.” The soft words brought Stiles gaze up to see the tears running down Derek’s faced his heart ached at the sight.

“Shh Derek, I’m fine.” Stiles wiped the tears away with his good hand.

“You got shot. I shouldn’t have left like that yesterday.” Derek took a shaky breath. “I just forgot about Braeden. There was a call a couple of hours after our lunch and I just forgot. And today we were in the middle of a bad one for hours and no one could get ahold of me- by the time a relief team was brought in. I should’ve been there with you. ” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles but didn’t squeeze, minding the sling. He just held him and Stiles could feel him shaking. “They didn’t tell me anything other than you were still alive. I thought—”

Stiles brought one of Derek’s hands to his chest. “I’m okay. See? Heart’s still beating double time for you.”

Derek huffed and gave a little smirk and Stiles fist pumped internally in victory. 

Stiles carefully turned around and straddled Derek’s lap, he gave him a deep kiss that helped the last of the tension bleed out of them both. “I love you, Derek.”

He kissed his husband again and again stroking his cheek while repeating _“I love you, I love you, I love you”_.

Derek hands felt firm as they caressed his thighs, smoothing up until they came to rest on his hips. 

Their kiss deepened and Stiles noticed that he’d began rocking back and grinding against Derek. It felt delicious and just what he needed. He wanted to feel _alive_. 

He wanted Derek to feel how much he loved him.

He gripped the back of Dereks neck and moaned into the kiss. 

Derek squeezed his hips to slow him down but Stiles could already feel how hard he was. Suddenly Derek had a death grip on him, broke the kiss and took a few deep breaths. “We shouldn’t, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’m already going to be sore tomorrow, Der. I’d like it if at least some of it came from life affirming sex.” 

Derek hid his smile against Stiles good shoulder. “You’re ridiculous.”

Derek lifted him up by his thighs and gently laid him down on the bed. 

“And yet you still love me.”

Derek kissed over his heart and Stiles melted. “I love you.” He whispered and moved over to drop a light kiss over his bandaged arm as well.

Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ sides leaving goosebumps in their wake. Stiles was throbbing between his legs as Derek’s tongue was making a path around his bellybutton, down his happy trail and dipping in the V of his pelvis. It took so much will power for Stiles to keep still that he’s pretty sure if he bites his lips any harder they’ll bleed. 

Derek’s stubble grazed him and he let out a whimper. “Derek, please.”

Derek began stroking him with one hand while he leaned over and grabbed lube and a condom from their night stand. Stiles quickly took the condom and threw it back in the direction of the night stand. 

Derek raised a brow and Stiles could feel his face heating up. “Not tonight.”

Derek’s eyes had a predatory glint to them that made Stiles swallow as his husband bowed his head and took Stiles into his mouth until he almost hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck!” Stiles grabbed a fistful of Derek’s hair on instinct and the second he tried to thrust up, his weight landed on his upper body and he winced at the sharp pain that hit him. Derek stopped and looked up in concern which made Stile whimper. “No no no no I’m fine, keep going.”

“I don’t - “

“Please, for my sanity, don’t finish that sentence and keep going.”

Derek eyes narrowed and he scrutinized every inch of his face. Freaking human lie detector. Derek should’ve been a cop. Stiles has never once managed a surprise party, date or anything in their whole 4 year relationship. 

“Fine, but we’re going slow.”

“Okay, I’ll take slow. Slow’s good.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Derek rolled his eyes but got back to business and Stiles sent a little thank you to the universe. 

Derek just took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it making Stiles’ toes curl as he also rubbed two lubed up fingers over his hole, massaging the rim until it was lax enough for a finger to slip in. Stiles moaned shamelessly. Two weeks, two excruciating weeks without sex. If Allison’s kid wasn’t his godchild Stiles would be so angry. 

As a second finger pressed into him, Stiles threw all thoughts to the back of his mind. The stretch burned a little since its been a while but the second Derek grazed his prostate everything turned into a decadent pressure he wanted more of. His breath quickened and he squeezed his eyes shut as the shocks of pleasure rocked him. 

“Derek, I’m ready.” He panted.

Derek stopped licking his slit long enough to give him a shit eating grin and call him a liar before going back to his ministrations. Stiles groaned and covered his eyes with his good arm as Derek began inching a third finger in him that had him hitching his breath and muttering a mixed litany of Derek’s name, ‘harder’, ’yes’ and ‘more’.

Derek’s mouth and fingers were heaven after so many days in an empty bed with his right hand. He was so close he wanted to cry. 

“Derek, please. I swear I’m ready. I want to finish with you in me.” He begged. “ _Please_ , Der. I need you.”

Derek was panting as he crawled up the bed and devoured Stiles’ mouth. Stiles felt the tip of Derek pushing against his rim until he slipped past the resistance and they both moaned at the feel of Derek filling him up to the hilt. 

Derek reclaimed his mouth and gently pulled out until only the tip was inside him and slowly pressed back in. The slow drag over his prostate made Stiles see stars and he sucked a lovely bruise on his husbands shoulder to keep his mouth occupied. 

Derek carded his fingers through his hair and got a solid grip before pulling until Stiles stopped and locked eyes with him. The whirl of hazel was a barely visible ring around his dilated pupils.

“Not tonight. I need to hear you, I want to hear everything.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip nervously and nodded. He started biting things and stuffing his mouth with things after Derek made a comment once about Stiles being a little too talkative in bed. Stiles knows he didn’t mean it in a bad way but it made him a bit self-conscious of it to say the least. 

Stiles locked his ankles behind Derek as he picked up the pace as he rocked into him but kept it light enough that it didn’t jostle his injuries. 

“Fuuuuck.” He moaned. “Harder, Babe.”

Derek shifted one of Stiles’ legs over his shoulder and- 

“Yes! There, there! Oh god. Don’t stop.” Derek smirked down at him and Stiles went to cover his mouth with his hand but Derek caught it and pinned it over his head. He dipped down and sucked on his earlobe which made Stiles tense around Derek and his husband groaned into his ear. 

“I said I want to hear everything.” He growled and didn’t that just turn Stiles into a whimpering mess?

“Derek, I love you. Oh my god this feels too good. Fuck fuck _fuck_!”

Derek kept up his pace while hitting Stiles’ spot on every other stroke and Stiles was breathing so hard his sides began to ache but he was determined to ignore it.

He wanted to move, to meet his thrusts but Derek had him completely pinned and he’d be damned it if the still wasn’t one of the hottest things his husband did in bed.

“I’m close. I fucking love you. I’m so fucking close.”

Derek kept licking and biting his way down Stiles’ neck and he couldn’t stop the tremors that overtook his thighs and made him leak onto his own stomach. 

So fucking close.

Derek bent his head down and sucked on one of Stiles’ nipples while his free hand squeezed and pulled at the other effectively making Stiles shout at the top of his lungs.

“ _Derek!_ ”

His orgasm painted the space between them and Stiles’ vision went hazy as every muscle is his body spasmed with every pump of his release. 

Derek panted above him with a light glam of sweat. 

He was gorgeous.

“Keep going.” Stiles whispered hoarsely. “I want to feel you.”

Derek looked like he wanted to argue but continued to move within Stiles after a few seconds and every thrust sent sparks throughout his lax body with how sensitive he was and it left him gasping. Stiles threw his head back and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of oversensitivity take over. 

“Open your eyes, Stiles. I need-“ Derek swore under his breath. “I need to see you.”

Stiles blinked his eyes open and met Derek’s eyes which blazed with a need that had Stiles keening under him as his rhythm was becoming uneven. The sound of their bodies filled the room and the sea of sensations overwhelming him had Stiles interlocking his fingers with Derek’s where he was still pinning him down to have something - anything - to anchor him.

“I’m right here, Der. I’m right here and I’m yours.” He whispered and Derek screwed his eyes shut as he grunted his release giving a final harsh thrust that left Stiles breathless. Stiles felt the pulse of it where they were joined and something settled within him.

After Derek got up with a murmur about cleaning them up Stiles decided to rest his eyes just for a second…

~*~

Derek walked into their apartment to see Stiles watching TV while doing some of the physical therapy exercises. He put down the weight when he saw Derek come in.

His whole face lit up as he saw what Derek carried in and walked over to him with a little laugh.

“Okay, I’m not going to lie. I’m loving the daily flowers but you’ve got to stop, our apartment looks like a botanical garden.” He waved his arm around to encompass the whole loft and maybe he had a point. 

Flower vases and potted plants have taken over most of the counter space in the kitchen and dining room. Stiles had found space for some in the bookcase, their windowsill couldn’t fit anymore, and their bedroom was no better. 

He still felt guilty about walking out on Stiles that day. What if he had died? He can’t get it out of his head. He knew he was being ridiculous but he didn’t ever want to feel like Stiles didn’t know how much he was loved if anything happened to either of them.

Derek ducked his head and shrugged. Plus, he just really liked how Stiles beamed at him every time he walked in the door with a new bouquet or plant.

“How’s the arm?” 

Stiles was walking around trying to find somewhere to put the Peace Lily cluster Derek just bought from Kira’s shop.

“Almost good as new. Dad said I’m back on active duty next week - Ah ha! Found a spot.”

He placed some books from their mantel from vertical to horizontal and put the plant on top.

Derek’s stomach dropped. It’s barely been a month! “Next week? Isn’t that rushing it a bit?”

Stiles walked over to him and wrapped his hands around his neck and Derek tugged him in by the hips automatically. He loved how Stiles fit perfectly against him. They shared a brief kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.

“Actually, I was cleared for active duty last week but Dad wanted to wait an extra week just to be extra sure and you’d be proud of me, I only argued with him about it for an hour vs the whole day.”

Derek snorted. He’d buy the Sheriff a burger next time Stiles took a night shift.

“And don’t you dare thank him with red meat and beer. Our receptionist won’t hesitate to rat you out.”

Derek couldn’t help the corner of his mouth lifting in amusement. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Today Stiles was warm and safe in his arms and that was enough.


End file.
